


Adjusting

by Yara_Touin



Series: Iliana's Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_Touin/pseuds/Yara_Touin
Summary: After having been taken to the Circle, Iliana has to adjust to her new life. (A direct sequel to "A Magical Morning")





	

One day

Iliana lay in bed, but sleep wouldn't come. This Circle, Crow’s Nest, was similar to the Chantry in so many ways that the differences stood out more.

She still slept in a dorm, and that morning there had been another scramble for the baths, just like back home. But here the beds were lumpier, and the water was kept warm by some of the other apprentices.

The food was the same, and there was still a morning and evening prayer, but the Sisters, the Templars looked at them differently. The Sisters pitied instead of taught, and the Templars seemed to disapprove of everything.

Some of the others whimpered in their sleep, some snored, but Iliana just stared at the bed above her.

 

One week

The nightmares had stopped. She hadn't noticed at first, but something here in the Nest kept them away.

Maybe it was her classes. Magic in the afternoon, other classes in the morning. She still studied the Chant, but there were more lessons now. Ancient Tevene, for example. No-one spoke it anymore, but the Senior Enchanters insisted it was important for their magical studies. Also herbology, growing and using plants. History (which was similar to her Chant lessons, but with a bit extra thrown in), so that they may learn of the past and never repeat it.

Now, after a full day of studying, Iliana slept soundly. Even in those lumpy beds.

 

One month

A library! A library that large and no-one told her she was allowed to read all those books! Well, not all of them. Some were “too difficult” or “too dangerous”, some were simply in a different language (such as Ancient Tevene, she could see that much), but most, most she could read.

She grabbed book after book, reading them as fast as she could. Did she remember all of it? No, but that just meant she could reread them later. The Senior Enchanters looked bemusedly at her. This happened from time to time, especially with Elves, whose access to books in the Alienage was limited. So once they came here, and learned to read properly they became fascinated by what they could learn. That little Iliana could read when she came in just made it happen sooner.

 

One year

Iliana had a new idol. Brother Genitivi, one of the rare men in the Chantry, had written a series of books about life outside. Outside the Circle, outside the Chantry, outside Antiva even.

So many places, and he’s seen them all. Iliana wished she could do the same thing, but she's not allowed outside, the Templars were very clear about that… For now, she just kept reading, and imagining herself out there, travelling, just like Genitivi. Travels of a Circle Mage.


End file.
